1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to operator responsive audiovisual teaching devices for presenting visual information and related audio messages and is particularly directed to such a device which may be programmed to present educational presentations in a sequence corresponding to a branched learning format.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art audiovisual teaching devices are known, each of which is directed to solving a particular educational desire or requirement. One of the most popular forms of these devices are known as film strip projectors in which a series of visual and/or audio presentations are sequentially presented to an operator or student. In some of these devices, questions are presented to the student in which a correct answer is required before the device will proceed with additional, and sometimes more difficult, educational information. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 707,788 filed July 22, 1976, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In these types of teaching devices, however, the apparatus does not have the versatility to reinforce or attempt to instruct a student with additional information in the event that a wrong answer is noted. While it is known that the interplay between the student and the instructor or instructional device is an important and beneficial ingredient in the educational process, it has also been found that, in certain instances, a student may require additional reinforcement or instruction when it appears that he is not sufficiently educated for a specific subject question. One solution to this problem is known as a sequence of instructions corresponding to a branched learning format. According to this format, when a particular presentation or question is not understood, as evidenced by a student's incorrect response, a sub-routine of one or more additional presentations is inserted into the sequence to reinforce and further instruct the student on a particular subject. Normally, the incorrectly answered question will then be re-presented to the student. One such device utilizing a branched learning format is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,269 utilizing a modified slide projector. This device, however, requires arrangement of the individual slides in a particular sequence, so that the presentation may proceed correctly. Obviously, any errors in the organization of the sequence will make the device inoperable.